


Speedrun

by splatatata-SPOON (mdmpinkie9088)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Female Agent 8, Gen, I Wrote This In A Tumblr Draft, Male Agent 3, agent 3 speedruns thru octo valley, hnghghggh im tired, i should have been homeworking but nooo, o yeah, technically callie and marie are there but never mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmpinkie9088/pseuds/splatatata-SPOON
Summary: (As told through an Octoling's eyes.)Agent Three is a speedrunner. FL03-C, along with the rest of Octarian society, notices.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Cap'n Cuttlefish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Speedrun

**Author's Note:**

> watched a speedrun of splatoon 1 hero mode. got inspiration.

What the Octarians didn’t know was that before every mission, Agent Three spent at least half an hour studying the Octarian bases. Somehow, the troublesome Inkling had gotten his hands on printouts with measurements, troop numbers, deployment protocols and places, and much more, only discovered when he dropped one right as he super-jumped away. 

(The process wasn’t hard, according to the agent himself. Once found, it took around an hour to fully scan a base, then print it off with the Captain’s ancient printer. The scanner was a weird handheld device that used some really fancy technology to lock into the servos and hack the security files. With its help, Agent Three could learn who he needed to splat to open up launchpads or get keys, and who he could safely bypass without a second glance. It seemed like far too modern technology for the old-fashioned captain, but he chalked it up to the captain’s other agents.)

Whenever he descended, he wasted no time. Inking only the paths he needed to take, he would swim through swiftly and near-silently, taking shortcuts that hadn’t occured to the troops watching. His aim was precise, and he took advantage of all his bomb arsenal, swimming through Seeker trails and using Splat Bombs to distract or destroy enemies.

An Octotrooper would shoot, but the agent would swim past and they would lose interest. Octosnipers wouldn’t see him coming, and get splatted for their inattention to the Seekers which he closely followed. He ignored Octoling fire, only breezing past them with routes they couldn’t have known he would take. And Combat Engineer Ida’s Flooders he deftly avoided with mid-air maneuvers.

The Great OctoWeapons were dispatched swiftly, one by one, each within a matter of minutes, as Agent Three advanced on the Great Zapfish’s location. Inside the domes there were whispers of the quick and deadly Inkling, who retrieved Zapfish within minutes of entering a base, who ignored the troops who didn’t serve a purpose, always faster, always more agile than their projectiles.

It came as no surprise to when he reached the final boss kettle only a week after he began his onslaught. Soldier FL03-C stood without the rest of her squad, a few rows away from Combat Engineer Ida (CE01-B), who was staring at the Inkling with distaste. FL03-C glanced over at her, then at him.

She had seen him once, before. They were at one of the Inkling’s large, open spaces, with a Zapfish nearby for some reason. Her squad leader had confined the Zapfish to a floating disk, and instructed the squad to patrol and defend the Zapfish until higher-ups came to retrieve it. She remembered lingering on the Zapfish and its helpless cries, feeling guilty, before her squadmates frantically signalled: intruder.

Somehow, the Inkling- Agent Three, as she had heard- had snuck into the area, even though it was closed to the public, and was quickly advancing. She had superjumped in a panic. Instead of rounding the side route from the large column in the middle like the squad had thought, he charged across the sloping ground to the launchpad. She made eye contact once, him glancing briefly sideways while she tried to shoot him down, but he avoided all her shots and activated the launch pad to the Zapfish. As a last resort, she uselessly threw a bomb after him, but he was already high in the air.

He looked the same as last time. Narrowed eyes, face showing no expression, tentacles tied back. As soon as he landed, the Octarians spectating booed loudly, but he was unphased. FL03-C eyed the old man tied to a pole, who was yelling something at the Inkling. The Inkling nodded and stepped forward.

DJ Octavio rose up and the crowd roared, confident in their leader’s ability to take down the Inkling once and for all. FL03-C wasn’t so sure, though. The determined look on his face made her think that he wouldn’t go down so easily.

The crowd watched and cheered the DJ on, but something was wrong. The Inkling had figured out a weakness- the punching fists were easily reflected back at the DJ, pushing him back and giving the enemy more room to move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ida snapping something under her breath. FL03 could only wonder what she was saying.

He then hid in his ink, angering DJ Octavio into sending out the fists again. Unfortunately, this seemed like what the Inkling wanted as he knocked the fists back again, making the Octarian leader shout insults and move over to a new area. The Inkling followed, unrelenting.

Octozepplins, octodivers, bombs, even that shattering sound laser they had copied from the Inklings. None of it seemed to matter to Agent Three, who merely shot them down or hid in his ink, until DJ Octavio sent out the fists again. FL03-C wouldn’t be surprised if he had known everything in the DJ’s arsenal beforehand. Even the Tentakill Bomb wasn’t enough to splat the Inkling, who volleyed it back furiously every time it was deployed.

And then. Radio static. Then a heavenly melody, which pierced FL03-C’s very soul.

_Ya! We-ni! Ma-rei! Mi-re-kyarahi-re! Ju-ri! Yu mire-kera-son!_

FL03-C couldn’t breathe. It was like she had been awoken from a deep slumber. She blinked slowly, moving her goggles to her forehead, and seeing clearly how the others around her were dazzled by the song’s effect. The old man even broke out of his bindings to dance on the platform he was suspended on.

Was this... Inkling music? It was beautiful... If this was what they created, surely the Inklings couldn’t be all that bad...

FL03-C watched as Agent Three seemed to speed up with the new beat pumping through all of their veins. With every fist reflected, the crowd began to cheer again, for the song, for the Inkling’s victory. Octarians all around her were rooting for the agent, and she threw herself into the frenzy brought by the song. She could even see Ida, who had glared at the Inkling, waving her arms around wildly, whooping. 

Finally, DJ Octavio was launched from the Octobot King, and the agent dealt a hearty blow to send him back into the machine, which exploded. There was cheering all around, as the Inkling carefully took a position on the Great Zapfish, hauling the old man and the unconsious DJ with him. The three of them soared away, the music fading as they left.

The crowd began to mutter anxiously. What were they to do without their leader, their eyes opened from the DJ’s spell? FL03-C watched Ida’s face gather into a frown, and mutter, “This changes everything.” She soon ran into the corridors that led to the surface while everyone else was still distracted, and not a moment sooner- alarms started blaring, and more soldiers began spilling out of the other entrances. 

FL03-C watched as the rest of her squad ran up to her and began talking all at once, worried for her. She let them herd her into the barracks, chattering nervously, but things had changed for her. They hadn’t heard the melody, and that made her different from them. She got the feeling that they wouldn’t like it if she told them her new viewpoint, so she kept it to herself.

Brushing off their questions, she quickly shuffled into her bunk, feeling like a new octopus. She turned over and pretended to fall asleep, prompting her squadmates to filter out quietly, murmuring.

Ida was right. Everything had changed. And FL03-C suddenly wanted nothing more to reach the surface, see the sunshine for real, and not destroy the Inklings. She wanted to blend in with them, and experience their culture.

Her squadmates wouldn’t accept her betrayal, as they would surely call it, if she told them. So she decided to wait. FL03-C was a patient Octoling, and she could bide her time, slip away in secret. Yes, that was what she would do. 

One day, she would make it up there. One day, she could breathe fresh air, and enjoy life as it was up there. One day, she might even see Combat Engineer Ida again, and salute her for paving the way up.

And maybe, one day, she could see Agent Three again, as a fellow citizen of Inkopolis. That would be nice.

(FL03-C would get her wish, but it would take a long time. Nevertheless, she would get there.)

**Author's Note:**

> (she becomes agent 8)
> 
> i have a splatoon-only tumblr. ask me stuff @inkblots-agent-four


End file.
